Naturaleza Muerta
by Roxas-13-Nobody
Summary: La historia del protagonista de 'Digimon 02' vista por mí. xD Daiken rules!


_**Naturaleza Muerta**_

Odaiba, Septiembre.

Vamos, Hikari, no pongas esa cara...-Taichi miraba a su imoto con una gran sonrisa. (Taichi Yagami, 5 años). La pequeña Hikari acababa de cumplir 2 años, y no tenía nada de ganas de entrar en el preescolar.-Vamos, el año que viene comienzas el colegio, ¿no crees que será genial?-Taichi ignoraba por completo las miradas asesinas de su hermana. Sonó el timbre y el niño fue a abrir. Entraron una niña de su misma edad, de cabello castaño oscuro (casi violeta O.o), acompañada de un niño pequeño, de unos 2 años, de cabello castaño claro.-¡¡Hai, Jun-chan!-saludó Taichi a la niña. Ella sonrió:- Te presento a mi hermanito, se llama Daisuke. Le ha tocado en la misma clase que a Hikari-chan.-Jun le señaló al niño que se aferraba a ella. Hikari se quedó mirando a Daisuke con odio intenso:-Te voy a matar.-le susurró, y el pequeño agarró a su hermana con más fuerza.-Oye Taichi-kun, dicen que ha llegado un chico nuevo al barrio. Su familia es Ichijouji o algo así. Dicen que su hijo de nuestra edad ya es más inteligente que un muchacho de 1º de bachillerato.-Jun se rió incrédula. Taichi miraba los intentos de Hikari por estrellarle a Daisuke el jarrón en la cabeza.-Mis padres también lo comentan...-susurró.

¡¡Daisuke, idiota!-le gritó Jun, cuando el jarrón cayó en su cabeza de las manos de Hikari.-¿Cómo se te ocurre romper esa cosa?- el pequeño miró consternado a su hermana, que parecía enfadada. Taichi recogió los trozos rotos, pero no le dijo nada a Hikari.

En el preescolar...

La maestra era una joven alegre, simpática. Taichi y Jun dejaron a sus hermanos en la clase y se marcharon a su aula. Hikari empujó al niño y se sentó en una mesa sola. Al instante se le acercaron muchos niños y niñas, y su caracter cambió por completo. Daisuke se intentó acercar, pero nadie quiso que se sentara allí. El niño se sentó completamente solo. La tutora le observó indignada, suspiró y dio unas palmadas.-¡¡Bien, niños, quiero presentaron a un compañero más, se llama Ken Ichijouji, espero que os llevéis bien!-dijo, e hizo pasar a un niño de cabello índigo, de ojos azules, un chico precioso en todos los sentidos. El niño les miró a todos, intimidado. Se fijó un momento en Daisuke, solo en un rincón, y se acercó a la mesa completa.-¡¡No, no quedemoz ota persona!-chillaron algunas de las niñas, y la timidez de Ken aumentó. Daisuke se lo había quedado mirando con algo de interés, pero cuando Ken miró hacia él cambió la vista a otro lado.

Ken se acercó temeroso a la mesa de Daisuke:-...¿me..me puedo zentar aquí condigo?...-preguntó, acobardado. Daiskue le miró y sonrió con timidez:-Si quiedez...-le dijo, y Ken sonrió y se sentó a su lado. Hikari los había mirado y suspiró aliviada.

A la hora del recreo, Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Mimí y Jun se acercaron a ver a Hikari y a Daisuke. Encontraron a Hikari en el arenal, con unas amigas.-Hola, onii-chan, hola Sora, hola Mimí, hola Jun...-saludó sonriendo:-Hola Yamato.-añadió. Jun se acercó a la niña:-¿¿Dónde está mi hermano Daisuke?-le preguntó, extrañada. Una de las niñas reprimió una risa:-¿Ése?

Jun se enfadó:-¿Qué insinúas con ''ése''?-le preguntó indignada. Taichi y Yamato se acercaron a Hikari:-¿No es tu amigo?

¿Pero bueno Jun, donde está tu hermano?-suspiró Mimí, asqueada. Hikari bostezó y señaló hacia el otro lado del patio. Todos se encaminaron hacia allí.-Pero eze ninio no ze a hecho amigo de nadie...-susurró Hikari, lo que preocupó a Jun.

Oyeron una risa infantil. Estaban cerca de las barras de hierro. Miraron hacia arriba y vieron a Daisuke y a Ken, jugando a las palmas. En lo alto de las barras.-¡¡Dai-kun!¿Qué haces ahí arriba? ¿Y quién es ese niño?-preguntó Jun, alarmada. Yamato, Sora y Mimí se marcharon. Los dos bebés bajaron de las barras.-Él ez Ken Ichidoudi...ez mi mejod amigo...-le presentó Daisuke, sonriendo.

Odaiba, Verano.

¡¡Osamu-chan! ¡¡Mira!-Jun corría en dirección a un niño de lentes, de cabello índigo y ojos azules. Era el hermano mayor de Ken, Osamu Ichijouji, el niño prodigio.

Taichi estaba sentado al lado de Hikari. Taichi había cumplido 7 años hacía poco (acababa de ocurrir lo de la primera aparición de un digimon en el mundo real). Hikari tenía 4 años bien llevados, y ella, Daisuke y Ken eran muy buenos amigos.

¡¡Ey vosotros! ¡¡''El **grupo de los tres**''!-Osamu llamó a su hermano menor, a Daisuke y a Hikari para que acudieran.

Tengo una mala noticia, chicos...-susurró Osamu. Los tres niños se miraron muy tristes:-Ya lo sabemos, Osamu...

Vuestra madre vino a mi casa anoche.-suspiró Daisuke, mirando a Ken a punto de llorar. -¿Por qué, onii-chan?¿Por qué tenemos que irnos de Odaiba?-gritó Ken, angustiado. No le gustaba nada la idea de separarse de Daisuke. Osamu, ante la sorpresa de todos, sonrió.-Pero si quedan 4 años antes de irnos...-murmuró:-¿¿¡¡Cómo?-los tres niños pequeños se miraron incrédulos. Daisuke y Ken se abrazaron, riendose. Luego abrazaron a Hikari.-¿Entonces cual es la mala noticia?-preguntó la niña, extrañada.-Pues que he suspendido un examen facilísimo que hasta Taichi habría resuelto.

Todos se rieron. -¡Eh!-Taichi se hizo el ofendido.

Odaiba, Primavera

Daisuke estaba asomado a su balcón, con el corazón en un puño:-''Ya han pasado...4 años...''-pensaba, angustiado.

¡¡¡No quiero!-gritó a la calle, con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.-¡¡No quiero que te vayas!

Jun lo observaba, apenada.-''Ken y Osamu se marchan a Tamachi...''-pensó ella, triste.-''Aunque sólo tenéis ocho años, comprendéis perfectamente el amor...Pobres desgraciados''-pensó, mirando la cruel escena.-Osamu...yo al menos he podido decirtelo...-susurró, con lágrimas en los ojos. Daisuke salió del balcón y se marchó a la calle, corriendo:-¡¡¡Dai, vuelve!

Un camión de mudanzas. Las cajas cargadas. Los padres en los asientos delanteros. Dos niños detrás, mirando apenados el barrio que dejan. El camión arrancó y comenzó a avanzar, lentamente. Ken miraba a todos lados, angustiado e impaciente. Osamu le puso una mano en el hombro.''**Vendrá**''. El corazón del pequeño botaba en su pecho, pugnando por salir.-''¡¡Dai... Daisuke!''-pensó azorado.-¡¡¡¡Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!-un grito a lo lejos. Los dos niños, desde el auto en marcha vieron perfectamente la figura de Daisuke correr hacia ellos.-¡¡Dai-chan!-sollozó esperanzado. -¡¡Ken...Ken, yo...yo te...!-no podía decirlo. Ya estaba cerca del camión cuando éste ganó velocidad.-¡¡Dai-chaaan!-Ken lo llamaba, extendiéndo sus manos hacia él.-Yo...

¡¡¡Yo...te...!

¡¡¡...Te quiero Ken, te quiero!-gritó Daisuke, y tropezó cayendo al suelo. Ken se asomó-¡¡Dai-chan!-le llamó preocupado.-''Yo también te quiero Daisuke...''

El camión desapareció de la vista. Pronto llegaron Jun y la pequeña Hikari.

¬¬Odaiba, unos meses después. Verano¬¬

(¿No hará falta que explique toooooooodo lo ocurrido durante el ataque de Myotismon en Odaiba, ne? Ó.ò)

Jun se encontraba tranquilamente en el parque, leyendo un libro mientras Daisuke jugaba en las barras. De repente oyeron un gruñido siniestro. Apareció Dokugomon, el digimon araña (claro que ellos no sabían que se trataba de un digimon). El monstruo atacó a Jun, pero inconscientemente Daisuke se interpuso. Recibió de pleno el impacto de los aguijones venenosos, y cayó al suelo sin poder moverse. Jun intentó ayudarle, desesperada. El digimon envolvió al niño en una telaraña y comenzó a atraerlo hacia su bocaza abierta, vorazmente.-¡¡¡Basta, deja a mi hermano, no te lo comas, sueltalo!-Jun golpeaba el duro caparazón del monstruo, que parecía indiferente. Daisuke cada vez estaba más cerca...

¡¡¡¡¡Corriente sangrienta!-un rayo rojo atravesó de golpe al digimon, y Jun vio perfectamente un hombre rubio vestido de vampiro volando (¬¬ Nyo, nyo, se trataba de Myotismon, claro ella que sabía :3). Jun se apresuró a coger a su herido hermano y volvió corriendo a su casa.

¬¬Tamachi, Verano¬¬

(Aquí es donde Ken comienza a sentirse atraído por la oscuridad)

''¡¡¡Si mi hermano no existiera...!''

Osamu resultó atropellado. Ken lo presenció.

Se había muerto. Osamu se había muerto. La mente de Ken se volvió un revoltijo de pensamientos negativos.

Pero en el fondo de su corazón existía una pequeña luz que luchaba por sobrevivir.

Una tarde, caminando por su habitación, vio una foto de recuerdo escolar. Se fijó en ella y sintió dolor. Mucho dolor en el pecho.-''¿Por qué? ¿por qué ésta foto me trae éste dolor?''-pensó, extrañado. Había algo...hacía poco... desde siempre...algo...

Odaiba, Otoño

¡¡Si, veis ese chico prodigio del que tanto hablan por la tele!-Miyako Inoue, de 12 años. Hikari era gran amiga suya. (Miyako tenía 12 años, Hikari 11). Takeru, el rubio, era el hermano pequeño de Yamato y tenía la edad de Hikari y Daisuke. También estaba Iori, un joven de unos 9 años, muy inteligente.

Daisuke les miraba a todos pensativo, con DemiV-mon, su compañero digimon, en sus brazos.-''Por supuesto que sabemos quién es...por lo menos yo lo recuerdo''-pensaba, apenado. Sonrió con sarcasmo.-Quién nos iba a decir que se haría listo y famoso ¿ne, Hikari-san?-le preguntó a la niña, que lo miró apenada. Miyako se acercó a los dos, sonriendo:-¡¡¿¿Lo conocéis!-preguntó ilusionada. Hikari asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

Takeru, con Patamon en la cabeza, se acercó al monitor del ordenador:-Lo que es importante ahora es detener a Digimon Emperador...-exclamó, provocando una mirada furibunda en Daisuke.

Odaiba, Verano

(¿Alguien recuerda el partido de futbol entre el equipo de Tamachi y el de Odaiba? xDD).

Taichi, Hikari, Takeru, Miyako e Iori habían acudido para animar a Daisuke en el partido (Hikari, Takeru, Taichi e Iori) y para conseguir el autógrafo de Ken Ichijouji (Miyako).

Cuando Daisuke supo que jugaría contra él un partido su corazón se le aceleró: ¿Le recordaría Ken? ¿Recordaría su confesión tres años atrás? Daisuke estaba muy nervioso con el tema, y Hikari tuvo que enseñarle auto-relajación Zen.

Pero Ken no acudió a la primera parte del partido. -¡¡Daisuke, aunque no haya venido, jugáis contra el mejor equipo del barrio!-le gritó Taichi, para que no se desmotivara.-¡¡Animo, Daisuke!-le gritó Hikari. La niña sabía que el joven se animaba al oirla llamarle. Daisuke y su equipo iban ganando cuando llegó el descanso.

¡¡Uaaaah, ahí está, ya llega!-gritó Miyako emocionadísima. Daisuke vio como Ken bajaba los escalones de piedra con serenidad. Con una tranquilidad distinta en él. Había cambiado. Se sonrojó:-''No puedo negar que está de mejor ver''-pensó, agitado. Hikari se rió de él:-Vamos, ve...-le susurró. Daisuke se acercó al equipo.

¡¡Disculpa, Ken Ichijouji!-le dijo, mirandolo fijamente.-''Respira, tranquilo...''-pensaba Hikari, tensa.-''Mierda, los nervios le traicionarán''-pensó sonriendo. Ken miró de hito en hito al chico. Le extendió la mano a modo de saludo:-Ey...¿nos conocemos?-le preguntó sonriendo. Daisuke se quedó clavado en su sitio. Esas palabras lo habían matado.''¿Nos conocemos?''...

Daisuke le estrechó la mano lentamente:-Soy Daisuke Motomiya, juego en el otro equipo...er..., que gane el mejor.-saludó, volviendo con los demás. Ken se lo quedó mirando momentáneamente. Despues puso una mano en su pecho, dónde, dentro la camisa, llevaba colgado un colgante con una foto especial. -''Ese chico es el del digimundo, pero...¿lo conozco de antes?''

¡¡Daisuke, ¿estás bien!-preguntó la portadora de la luz a su compañero. Él sólo asintió con la cabeza.-¿Qué te ha dicho...?-gritó emocionada Miyako.

Digimundo

Ken se hallaba destrozado psicológicamente, había acabado la batalla cómo Digimon Emperador. Gracias a Wormon había vuelto a ser el de antes. Y había recordado lo más importante de su vida. Llevaba a Wormon en brazos cuando desapareció.

Está...¿muerto?-susurró. No...-''No...no quiero...¡¡No vine aquí para recordar éste dolor!''-pensaba. La muerte de Osamu le había marcado profundamente. Daisuke lo observaba apenado, sin saber qué hacer.-Ken...-le llamaba susurrando.

Recuérdalo...por favor...-suplicaba. Hikari y los demás estaban observando la escena anonanados.

Ken miró a Daisuke, pero no le veía.-No sé...quién eres...quien soy yo...-susurró, comenzando a marcharse.

Tamachi, Otoño

Ken se encontraba en un estado mental desastroso. No podía ordenar sus sentimientos.

''Mi padre y mi madre están llorando por mí...y Osamu...Osamu está muerto, no va a volver...''-mientras su cuerpo estaba tumbado en su cama, el joven pensaba con profundidad.-''¿Dónde está mi corazón?...no lo sé, no puedo acordarme.

Sé que había algo que quería proteger...alguien a quién no quería olvidar...Hace mucho tiempo...desde siempre...¿Quién eres?''-los padres de Ken estaban en su habitación, mirando el cuerpo inconsciente de Ken .-¿Y si no despierta?-susurró su madre, preocupada.

''...Quiero volver a verte...quiero recordarte...¿dónde estás? tú tienes mi corazón...-en su mente se formaba lentamente el rostro de Daisuke-...sé quién eres...te quiero...¿dónde?...''-su padre miró al niño alarmado. Había movido sus dedos inconscientemente.-''...¿Cómo te llamabas...? Dai...Daisuke...¿era así, verdad?...tú tienes mi corazón ... puedo...¡¡puedo recordarte! ¡¡Sé quién eres!¡¡Quién soy!''-se agitó su cuerpo, por lo que sus padres se asustaron.-¡¡Ken!

El joven abrió los ojos con lágrimas:-¡¡Daisuke!-le llamó sin darse cuenta. Sus padres le miraron extrañados. La madre comenzó a llorar.-Te has despertado...Ken...-le suspiró. El niño parpadeó un par de veces. Sonrió a la pareja.-Papá, mamá...-de pronto recordó.-¡Dai-chan...!-susurró para él con tristeza.-''Wormon...''

Odaiba, días después

Es decir, ¿que no pensáis perdonarle?-Daisuke miraba indignado a sus amigos.-Chicos, vosotros no le habéis conocido como yo...-murmuró. Takeru lanzó una risa sarcástica:-Me alegro de no haberlo ''conocido'' como tu...

¡¿¿Qué quieres decir con eso!-le gritó Daisuke ofendido. Miyako miró a Daisuke muy enfadada.-¿Qué ocurre, Daisuke? No lo negarás...-le dijo, mirandole superior. Iori miró a Hikari.-¿De qué estáis hablando?-le preguntó Daisuke a Miyako, que lo miró casi con repugnancia.-No te me acerques. Creí que eras mi amigo...-susurró ella. -Pero si soy tu amigo-le dijo él.

Hikari negó con la cabeza en un suspiro. -''¿Qué les ocurre? no sé... qué pasa, chicos?''-pensó Daisuke. -Chicos...-murmuró, pero ya nadie le prestó atención.

En el digimundo...

La ciudad del comienzo era un lugar precioso. Los chicos jugaron con los digihuevos y con los bebés recién nacidos. Daisuke se separó un poco del grupo.

Ken se encontraba sentado junto a una de las cunas. Sonreía, con un precioso digimon en brazos. Leafmon, la deevolución de Minomon deevolución de Wormon xD. Daisuke se quedó extasiado contemplándole. Era tan hermoso...la escena irradiaba una profunda paz. El joven sintió el impulso de tomar a Ken, pero se contuvo. El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese instante, la brisa era suave, dulce y cálida.

¡¡Haber, qué haces en medio!-chillaron algunos Poromon y Botamons, lanzándole burbujas. Daisuke salió de su trance.-¿Eh?

¡¡¡Fuera, fuera, que molestas, grandullón!-le comenzaron a golpear los bebés, y Daisuke cayó al suelo.- Ofreces resistencia, ¿eh?-los Yuramon se unieron a la ''batalla''. Cinco o seis bebés sobre Daisuke, el niño desternillandose de risa:-¡¡No, basta, piedad! ¡¡Me muero...que risa...jajajajaja ayyyy!

Ken, que estaba observando su juego, se rió dulcemente. Los bebés se marcharon a sus cunas, dejando a un exausto Daisuke.

El chico miró a Ken sonriéndo:-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó. Ken lo miró:-Eso tendría que preguntartelo yo, ¿no crees?-no pudo evitarlo y se rió con fuerza. Daisuke se hizo el ofendido, pero también se rió.-Me alegro de verte sonreir, Ken... me alegro de que me recuerdes.-Ken le miró con serenidad, dejó a Leafmon en su cuna y se acercó sensualmente al chico. Le acarició la pierna con suavidad, insinuante.-Te recuerdo, Dai-chan...pero aún hay cosas de tí que no he descubierto,¿ne?-le susurró, ya sobre de él, levantando una ceja provocativa. Daisuke le miraba a los ojos, conteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas para no hacer una locura. Ken aprovechó el descuido para besar sus labios profundamente, buscando entrar su lengua. Daisuke correspondió el beso sin resistencia (¬¬ no quería recibir más ataques de los Yuramons xDDD), y a los pocos minutos se encontraban allí, con algún que otro digimon mirándoles, abrazados tiernamente.-Daisuke...-Hikari llegó en el momento preciso, y se quedó clavada, completamente avergonzada ante el espectáculo. V-mon y Gatomon también miraron, alucinados por la escena. Los dos niños miraron a Hikari, ruborizados y sin saber que decir. La niña hizo imposibles por controlarse. Se fijó en el pequeño Leafmon. Daisuke y Ken se levantaron, sin mirarse a los ojos, avergonzados.

xDDD Cómo he modificado ese capítulo xDDDD

A partir de aquí no habrá casi NADA fiel a los capítulos originales xDDDD

Odaíba, Invierno. 23 de Diciembre

Ken estaba mirando cómo Wormon tejía una bufanda con su ''Red pejagosa'' O.o, cuando entró su madre de repente.

Ken, tesoro...mañana es Nochebuena, ¿por qué no invitas a tus amigos a cenar?-le preguntó la buena mujer. El chico miró a Wormon un momento. Se ruborizó:-Está bien...Puede que sea divertido.-le dijo a su madre.

En el digimundo-----

¡¡¡Maldita Arukenimon, casi nos coge esta vez!-suspiró aliviado Daisuke. Ken llegó a los pocos segundos:-¿Estáis bien?-les preguntó a todos, preocupado. Miyako miró al cielo con corazones en los ojos:-Oh, Ken se ha preocupado por nuestro bienestar...-susurró, enamorada. -¡¡¿Daisuke, no te ha hecho daño!-preguntó Ken, a lo que Miyako estuvo a punto de estrangular a Daisuke.-Estoy bien...-sonrió Daisuke. V-mon, Gatomon, Patamon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon y Wormon miraban hacia el frente, muy serios. Hikari vio a lo lejos el todoterreno de la mujer araña, acercandose.

¡¡Ah, maldita zorra, después de los fideos le apetece el postre, ¿no!-gritó Hikari, alarmada. -¡¡¡Gracias por esa comparación, Hikari!-se alarmó Daisuke, maldiciéndola. Ken sonrió:-De verdad razón tiene eres muy dulce Suke-chan...

¡¡¡Este no es momento de bromas!-gritó el niño, desesperado por que todos se reían.

¡¡¡¡¡Telaraña trampa!-una red rodeó por completo a Daisuke.-¡¡...!-Todos se pusieron alerta. Ya no podían dar un paso en falso.

¡¡¡MUAJAJAJAJA! Como diríais los humanos, menudo atracón de Navidad me voy a dar...-rió la malvada, cogiendo al niño. Ken la miró alarmado. Se enfureció:-¡¡¡Quítale las manos de encima!-le gritó, arrogante, pero se arrepintió enseguida. La mujer golpeó a Daisuke, que vomitó sangre. V-mon miró a su compañero, impotente. Arukenimon se acercó al coche con su preciada posesión.-Si no queréis nada más...¡¡Felices Fiestas! Yo sí las pasaré...¡¡¡¡jajajajaja!

A medida que el todoterreno se alejaba, el corazón de Ken latía más aceleradamente.-Daisuke...-le llamaba. Miyako le miró ceñuda, pero preocupada. De repente se dió cuenta.-Daisuke...Dai-chan...-Ken llamaba a Daisuke, pero había un tono extraño en su voz. Y sus pupilas estaban cerradas en una línia delgada, como un gato.-¡¡Daisuke...!

Daisuke podía oír perfectamente la súplica, pero estaba atrapado en el coche de la mujer araña. Mumymon y ella se reían de cómo había sido fácil atraparle a él. Daisuke sentía un calor en su pecho, no quería que Ken se preocupara así...

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡V-mon digievoluciona en...XV-mon!

Ken observó a Wormon:-¡¡¡¡Wormon digievoluciona en...Stingmon!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ XV-mon...Stingmon...ADNdigievolución en...PAILDRAMON!------------

Todos, incluidos Arukenimon y Mumymon se quedaron mirando al digimon.

¡¡Vamos, Miyako!-gritó Hikari a la chica de lentes.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Aquilamon...Gatomon...ADNdigievolución en...SILPHIMON!---------------

¡¡¡Dos ADNdigievoluciones no podrán conmigo!-gritó Arukenimon. Daisuke estaba de rodillas, asomado al exterior del auto. -''¡¡Dos no...pero tres, sí!''-pensó esperanzado.-''Quizás no acabe siendo su cena de Nochebuena...''

Iori miró a Takeru con su Digivice en la mano:-¡¡¡Vamos allá!

¡¡¡¡¡¡Anquilomon...Angemon...ADNdigievolución en...SHAKKOUMON!------------------

La mujer araña miró con furia a Daisuke:-¡¡No querrán para nada tu cadáver!-gritó, propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

que lo dejó inconsciente.-¡¡¡¡Daisuke!-Ken estaba demasiado alarmado para luchar con serenidad. Hikari miraba a la arpía, deseándole lo peor, cuando Takeru le puso una mano en su hombro. Mumymon estuvo a punto de derrotar a los tres digimons, pero Ken tuvo un momento de lucidez. Imprudentemente, cogió una rama del sueño y se lanzó contra Arukenimon.

¡¡Ken, ¿que haces!-le gritó Miyako, alarmada. Arukenimon no se percató de que el chico se le acercaba hasta que recibió el golpe de la rama en la espalda. Mumymon dejó a un lado los digimons y disparó su rayo a Ken, que acababa de coger a Daisuke. El joven de cabellos índigo profirió un grito que helaba la sangre, y cayó al suelo desplomado. Aún herido, y estando tan cerca de Arukenimon, aferraba a Daisuke como a su alma.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Paildramon Ultradigievoluciona en...IMPERIAL DRAMON!----------------

¿ImperialDramon...? Chicos...-suspiró Ken, dolido por las heridas. Daisuke repiraba pausadamente, y Ken sentía un enorme, enorme afecto por él en esos momentos.-''No pienso dejarte, Dai-chan...''-pensó, agarrandole con más ímpetu. Arukenimon y Mumymon se habían alejado de él. Ken intentó ponerse de pie, sin soltar a Daisuke. Hikari fue deprisa hacia él y le ayudó:-Has sido muy valiente...-le susurró al oído. Ken le sonrió agradecido. Arukenimon les dirigió una mirada de profundo odio. Echó una última mirada de lascivia a Daisuke y se marcharon.

¬¬Odaiba. Invierno, 24 de Diciembre¬¬

Los chicos le han explicado a Daisuke lo ocurrido el día anterior. Ken no dejaba de mirarle. -Esto...chicos...-murmuró, mirando a todos. Parecía muy nervioso. Wormon también miró a los chicos, impaciente.-Esto...¿¡Querríais celebrar la Nochebuena en mi casa?-les preguntó, decidido.-Es que...a mi madre le hacía ilusión...bueno, a mi también...-sonrió nervioso. Miyako, Takeru, Hikari e Iori se miraron preocupados:-¡Lo sentimos de todo corazón, Ken! ¡De haberlo sabido, no habríamos hecho planes!-parecían arrepentidos de verdad, y Ken no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Daisuke le miró apenado.-¡Ey, ¿y si le pido a mis padres que...! No, mejor no...-dijo, pero negó con la cabeza.

Era por la tarde, y los chicos decidieron ir a sus casas. Daisuke acompañó sólo a Ken a la estación.-Oye, Daisuke...¿Por qué no te vienes tú a cenar? A mis padres les daría gusto volver a verte...-le pidió, completamente sonrojado. Habían dejado a los digimons con Hikari, ya que habían montado una fiesta para ellos (para los digimons). Daisuke vaciló un poco. Recordó algo que Hikari le había dicho tiempo atrás:-''Dicen que si te declaras de todo corazón a la persona que quieres en Nochebuena, ambos seréis felices para siempre...''

¿Y bien?-rogó el Ichijouji, con los ojos brillantes.-Está bien...¡Celebremos juntos Nochebuena!-exclamó Daisuke, sonriendo. Ken fue al revisor a sacar un billete más para Tamachi.-¡Una vez en casa llamas a tus padres, Dai-chan!

Llegaron a casa de Ken acabada de entrar la noche. Ken abrió la puerta un poco intimidado. Era la primera vez que llevaba a alguien a su casa, y más aún a Daisuke.

¡¡Ah, buenas noches, Ken...Daisuke...!-saludaron los padres de Ken. El joven miró extrañado a sus padres. Estaba muy nervioso.-Buenas noches kaa-san, disculpa el retraso.-le dijo a su madre educadamente. -¡¡Oh, no tienes porqué disculparte, hijo! Lo que sí que...ha habido un cambio de planes, Ken-chan.-sus padres les miraron a Ken y Daisuke.-Los señores Motomiya nos han invitado a cenar con ellos...-dijo la buena mujer, sonriendo. Los dos niños se miraron.-¡¿Ahora nos lo dices, mamá!-preguntó Ken, alarmado.-¡Oh, no te enojes, vosotros os quedais...!Y así no pasáis la Nochebuena con un par de carrozas...por cierto, ¿no vienen más amigos?-preguntó la mujer, sonriendo. Parecía divertida con la situación. Ken negó frenético con la cabeza. La señora Ichijouji miró a Daisuke con detenimiento:-¡Vaya, éste es el pequeño Dai...( xDDD) así que él fue quién te invitó a su casa, ¿verdad!-Ken estaba cansado de preguntas. Cada vez sentía más nervios.

Los padres de Ken se fueron.-Oye, Ken...¿no te parecen irónicas estas situaciones?-le preguntó Daisuke. El chico se atragantó:-¿¿E-Eroticas? ¿En qué estás pensando...?-murmuró, sonrojado. Daisuke levantó una ceja:-He dicho ''irónicas'', no ''eróticas'', Ken...-le dijo, a lo que el otro se puso aún más colorado.-''¡¡¡Uaaah, me he traicionado a mí mismo!''-pensó, tapandose la boca. Daisuke sonrió.-¡¡Bien, vamos a preparar una sopa de Nochebuena!-le dijo Daisuke con ánimo.

Cenaron tranquilos, con una conversación más o menos normal. Después, Ken le dijo que tenía el baño preparado.

Daisuke le miró sonriendo:-¿Te bañas conmigo?-le pidió riendo. Ken, sonrojado asintió.

Daisuke se quedó observando el cuarto de baño. Era enorme, y la bañera parecía una enorme piscina.-¿Que tal?¿Qué te parece?-le preguntó Ken.-Es precioso...-murmuró Daisuke, empanado. Ken le abrazó.-Ey, Ken...-murmuró preocupado Daisuke.-...-el otro no repondió.

Se desvistieron y entraron en la bañera en silencio. Ken se arrinconó sonrojado a un lado. Daisuke lo miraba sin hacer nada.

Nadó hacia él.-Ey...Ken, ¿estás bien?-le preguntó, abrazandole por detrás. Ken se tensó.-¿Tú estás bien?-le pidió el de cabellos índigo. Daisuke le besó el hombro:-¿Por qué lo dices?-pero Ken no respondió. Se giró y correspondió su abrazo. Daisuke vio que estaba llorando:-¡Ken...!

Ken parecía muy nervioso:-¡¡Cuando ayer...cuando Arukenimon atacó...yo no sabía...no pude, no podía...te hirió...!

Daisuke se angustió:-No llores por eso, Ken...tú me salvaste, hiciste lo que pudiste y te lo agradezco. Te quiero tanto, Ken...

El niño estaba apunto de llorar también. Miró el reloj: las 23:59. decidió probar suerte.-Te amo, Ken. Quiero estar siempre contigo...-le dijo, hablando con el corazón. Ken correspondió con mismas palabras, y ambos se dejaron llevar por el momento. Las doce de la noche. Daisuke decidió tomar la iniciativa.

¬¬Tamachi. Invierno, 25 de Diciembre¬¬

Daisuke despertó algo aturdido. Estaba en la habitación de Ken, el chico tumbado a su lado. Se enterneció.

Feliz Navidad.-susurró. Pensó en aquella noche. Por fin eran parte el uno del otro. Salió del abrazo de Ken y se sentó en el futón. Sentía un hermoso calor en su corazón, como cuando realizaron el ADNdigievolución por primera vez. Miró el despertador: las 10:00 de la mañana. Un sol muy débil entraba por la ventana. Se respiraba tranquilidad. Oyó una risita débil. Miró a Ken y vio que sonreía.-''Que debes estar soñando...''

De repente sonó el móvil de Ken, sobresaltando a Daisuke. Ken se despertó. Sonrió a Daisuke. Cogió el teléfono:-¿Moshi-moshi?-saludó. Era Miyako.-...¡Feliz Navidad, Ken!-le saludó.

¡Ah, feliz Navidad!-rió él. Daisuke lo miraba extrañado.

¡¡Ey, esta tarde vamos a ir al digimundo, ¿te apuntas!-le preguntó Miyako. Daisuke preguntó a Ken en voz baja:-¿Quién es?

¿¿Eh? ¿Hay alguien contigo, Ken-kun?-la voz de la chica llegaba preocupada.

¡¡No, Erh...bueno, ya me lo pensaré. Vale, ¡¡Sayonara!-Ken colgó el móvil y suspiró.-''Esta Miyako...''-pensó resignado.

Daisuke lo miraba con interés:-¿Quién era?

Era Miyako, deseando las fiestas.-respondió Ken, sonriendo a Daisuke. -Ey, Ken-chan...¿te gustó?-le preguntó indeciso.

¿Lo de anoche?-respondió el otro amablemente:-Pues claro que sí. Era la primera vez...-suspiró feliz. Daisuke sonrió:-A mí también me gustó. Me alegro que fuera contigo.-Ken se sonrojó bastante.

Se vistieron y salieron de la habitación. La televisión estaba encendida, y Ken y Daisuke se quedaron de piedra:-¿¿Mamá, papá?-preguntó Daisuke. Al lado de los señores Ichijouji estaban charlando tranquilamente los señores Motomiya.

¡¡Buenos días, niños!-saludó la madre de Daisuke. La señora Ichijouji sonreía.-Van a quedarse a comer...-anunció. Los padres de Daisuke y de Ken leían unos periódicos tranquilamente.

Y bien, ¿qué hicistéis por la noche solos?-preguntó la madre de Ken. Los niños se sonrojaron y trabaron:-¿Que- qué hicimos?-preguntaron a la vez.-''No...¿cómo es posible que lo sepan...?''-pensó Ken alarmado.-''¿Se han enterado?''-Dai estaba nerviosísimo. Los cuatro adultos les miraron interrogativamente. -¡¡Ah, ya lo sé, ya lo sé...!-anunció sonriendo la madre de Daisuke. El hijo se puso pálido.-¡¡Visteis aquella película de terror de anoche, ¿verdad!-gritó, contenta por su descubrimiento. Los demás padres se rieron. Ken miró a Daisuke pálido:-¿La película de terror?

¡¡Sí, aquella en la que salían muertos y muertos!-proclamó el padre de Daisuke.-Aquella que no queríamos que vieras, Ken.

La madre de Ken asintió. Los niños se miraron aún más pálidos.-Y que también salía una araña gigante...-anunció la madre de Daisuke, que chilló horrorizado y se encogió, temblando de repente. Ken lo miró extrañado. -¡¡Perdona hijo, perdona...! No recordaba...tu temor desde pequeño a esos bichos...-suspiró su madre preocupada. Comenzó a reírse. El padre de Daisuke miró con seriedad a la mujer:-Cariño, no deberías reírte de él. Fue un trauma enorme que casi le cuesta la vida, tenlo presente.-dijo el hombre. Los señores Ichijouji y Ken, que intentaba tranquilizar a Daisuke, mostraron interés.

Durante la comida, los padres hablaban animadamente, pero Daisuke y Ken estaban en silencio. ¿qué iban a decir, que la noche anterior jugaron a hacerse adultos? Los dos seguían la conversación de los adultos sin mucho interés. A veces, se miraban y sonreían.

¿Y qué tal está Jun?-preguntó la madre de Ken. Los padres de Daisuke se miraron. -Ahora en estas fechas se deprime muchísimo...-explicó la madre, suspirando.-¿¿Eh? ¿Que Jun se deprime en Navidad?-preguntó Daisuke, sorprendido. Ken miró de reojo una foto de su hermano Osamu, y cogió de la mano a Daisuke. El niño le miró.-Deja el tema...-articuló Ken con los labios.

La madre de Daisuke sonrió.

A la tarde, Ken sugirió a Daisuke una salida por el barrio, a lo que el otro aceptó encantado. Había nevado, por lo que todas las calles estaban blancas. -El barrio de Tamachi es precioso.-explicó Ken, cogiendo aire y respirando profundamente.

¿Tienes frío, Ken-chan?-le preguntó Daisuke. El otro negó con la cabeza.

Se tumbaron en un campo de hierba lleno de nieve. Se pasaron la tarde observando las nubes con serenidad. A Daisuke se le caía la baba:-Las nubes parecen algodón de azucar...-murmuró, y Ken se rió con ganas.-¿Te gusta el algodón de azucar, Dai-chan?-le preguntó Ken.-A mí no, es demasiado dulce.

Daisuke miró a Ken.-Tú también eres muy dulce, como el algodón.-le dijo, y Ken se lanzó sobre él:-¡Te me comes con los ojos!-comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. ( que monos...).

Rato después, cuando caía el atardecer y el cielo estaba anaranjado, Ken se sentó y miró a Daisuke.-¿Podrías pedirle a tus padres que te dejaran quedarte conmigo esta noche también? Pero no en nuestra casa...si no en cualquier otro lugar. Tú y yo solos.-le preguntó, a lo que el otro chico le miró extrañado.-¿No deberíamos acabar de pasar la Navidad en familia?-pensó precavidamente. Ken miró al cielo entristecido. -Tú eres con quien quiero estar...-suspiró. Daisuke le miró emocionado.

Esa noche pasaron por casa de Hikari a recoger a Minomon y a DemiV-mon.-Se han portado la mar de bien, Taichi no ha tenido ninguna queja-les dijo Hikari, sonriendo con Gatomon en su cabeza.-¿Por qué no habéis ido al Digimundo esta tarde?

Daisuke miró a Ken sorprendido. El joven saltó:-¡¡Se me había olvidado...!-dijo, extrañado. Daisuke sonrió. Hikari suspiró.

Daisuke tengo sueño...-murmuró DemiV-mon en brazos de su dueño.

Ambos decidieron quedarse en campo abierto, en una esplanada espléndida, toda cubierta de nieve. Se tumbaron con sus sacos de dormir. Los digimon se durmieron al momento, pero los niños no podían.

Contaban las estrellas.-¡Mira, Ken! Esa parece un conejito.¿Ves su cola peludita?-Ken sonrió. -¡Oh, mira esa...!-le señaló a Daisuke una sorprendente. El niño se la quedó contemplando:-Esa es Andrómeda. Son tan hermosas las estrellas, ¿ne?

Ken contemplaba enamorado el cielo.-Nunca antes había hecho esto...-susurró emocionado. Daisuke le miró.-¿Ah, no? Jun y yo solíamos hacerlo a menudo. Ella dice que los grandes reyes del pasado están allí, observandonos.-explicó sereno.

Ken contempló el cielo en silencio:-¿Crees que Osamu está allí arriba?-le preguntó con dolor. Daisuke le abrazó.-No pienses en ello...No se puede cambiar el pasado. Yo estoy contigo.


End file.
